How to be Something You Miss
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Blaine hears the rumor that Kurt is cheating on him with Sam. Klaine. Happy ending. One-Shot.


Kurt was lying on the floor of his room crying. Burt and Carol were at work and Finn was at football practice. He would much rather be covered in slushy or lying in a dumpster than feeling this way. At least when all that was going on he had Blaine. Now he felt as if he had no one.

**I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>Told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away?**

"_I can't believe you would cheat on me!" Blaine roared. Tears were pouring down Blaine's face. _

"_I—I didn't!" Kurt stammered his own eyes brimming with tears. How could Blaine think that? How could Blaine believe that awful rumor?_

"_DON'T LIE! I SAW THE PICTURE! WE'RE DONE!" Blaine shouted, before storming back to his car and driving away. _

Kurt had been lying on the floor of his room crying ever since. He would never cheat on Blaine. Kurt wanted Blaine back so much it hurt.

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>The jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms**_

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**  
><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>  
><strong>All that I know is that<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>  
><strong>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>  
><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>  
><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>

Kurt had put on Blaine's old jacket he left at his house a couple months ago. It smelled like Blaine. He had secretly hoped Blaine would never ask for it back, and thankfully he didn't even though he had seen it there every time he had come over since then. He would always give Kurt a knowing look before kissing him passionately. But that was all gone now.

**I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake**  
><strong>Me and my father<strong>  
><strong>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<strong>  
><strong>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<strong>  
><strong>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<strong>

Whenever Kurt was freaked out and started rambling like an idiot, Blaine would lean over and kiss him. Kurt was always shocked at first, but then fully contributed to the kiss, happy to have Blaine there with him. Kurt guessed that was just another thing that would be gone forever, and a fresh flood of tears made its way down Kurt's face.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**  
><strong>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<strong>  
><strong>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<strong>  
><strong>Hope it's nice where you are<strong>

Kurt was still good friends with Wes, Dave, and the rest of the Warblers. At least Kurt would know if Blaine was happy or not. Kurt hoped Blaine would be happy. Just because he was miserable did not mean Blaine had to be as well.

**And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and town  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>

Kurt vaguely thought he heard the front door open and close, but chose to ignore it. He didn't know how long he had been crying, and figured Finn was back from football practice by now.

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>

Suddenly the door of his room burst open to reveal a much disheveled Blaine Anderson. Blaine's eyes darted around the room before landing on Kurt. He stood in the doorway frozen, taking in Kurt's appearance. The horrible feeling of guilt washed over him. Kurt looked absolutely miserable, and he had no one to blame but himself.

How could he be so stupid as to believe such an idiotic rumor? Blaine jumped down towards Kurt on the floor and scooped the sobbing boy in his arms.

"B—Blaine?" Kurt rasped through thick tears.

"Its okay, Babe. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you ever again," comforted Blaine, rubbing soothing circles in Kurt's back.

"What changed?" asked Kurt, thinking this was just some cruel dream, and that he would wake up and be without Blaine again.

"Finn and Sam skipped football practice to come and talk to me today. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Kurt," Blaine said.

"It's okay. I missed you." This made Blaine chuckle softly.

**Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Forever the name on my lips<strong>

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too," Kurt breathed.

The two boys looked deep into each other's eyes before pulling into a passionate yet gentle kiss.

**Just like our last**

* * *

><p>AN – I hope you liked it. Please review; it encourages me to write more.

Song: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.

Please keep in mind that it was really late at night when I wrote this. LOL.


End file.
